


渎神

by merculeon



Category: Games - Fandom
Genre: 闪耀暖暖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merculeon/pseuds/merculeon
Relationships: 墨德





	渎神

现下，执念的对象就在他耳边轻喘，眼角泛着薄红，一向清明冷静的眼睛蒙了雾气，红肿的唇微张，吐出的气息急促而灼热。墨丘利猛地用力一顶，满意地听到压抑着欲望的呻吟：“唔……”

墨丘利轻轻笑了，贴着李尔里德的耳廓低语道：“承认吧，你也只是人。”

李尔里德难耐地咬紧下唇，勉强在汹涌的情潮中找回些神智：“呵……一具躯壳也值得你如此较真……啊！”

呻吟断断续续，吐出的字句却依旧让人不快，墨丘利报复似地擦过他体内的敏感处，逼出一声更情动的叫唤。明明灵魂还在冷眼旁观这场纠缠，身体却已放荡不堪，这样的李尔里德让墨丘利着迷不已。

墨丘利将李尔里德按到一面棱镜前，镜面映出了两具交缠的身体。墨丘利边重复着抽插的动作，边轻抚上那张色若桃花的姣好面容，玩味道：“你不是追求美吗，可我在我看来……那些东西再美，都远远不如现在的……你。”


End file.
